


Late-Night Snack

by little notions (notionally)



Series: mx drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/little%20notions
Summary: Changkyun works late in the studio. Hoseok brings him a snack, some reassurance, and a cuddle.





	Late-Night Snack

 

 

It's not that late, really, but Hoseok's always been the type to worry. So when Changkyun replies to his hyung's  _ 'where are you' _ text with  _ 'in the studio' _ , he's not surprised when his phone immediately rings.

"Why are you still there?" Hoseok's voice sounds muffled. "I'm coming to get you."

"Ah, hyung, you don't need to—" 

There's no arguing with Hoseok, though, and it's barely fifteen minutes later before someone's knocking on the door to Changkyun's studio. Changkyun pulls it open, and there Hoseok is, in a big puffy jacket and a beanie pulled over his fading pink hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"You got here really quickly, were you not at home?"

Hoseok holds out a plastic bag of food. "I was getting a late-night snack on my way back and called Hyungwon to ask if he wanted anything," he explains. "Told him to ask you as well but he said you weren't home."

Changkyun puts the food down on the coffee table and peers inside. It looks like some sort of fried squid dish. 

"Won't Hyungwon hyung be annoyed you didn't bring him food?"

"Hyungwon can take care of himself," Hoseok replies. He sits next to Changkyun on the sofa. Changkyun doesn't point out that he can take care of himself too. Instead, he just pulls a skewer of squid out of the bag, starts munching on it happily.

"So — are you going to tell me why you're in the studio so late?"

Changkyun shrugs. "It's not that late," he says. "I had stuff to work on."

"It's late when this is the fourth night in the row you're staying here past midnight." 

Changkyun doesn't say anything, just nibbles away at his food. He knows he's been spending a lot of time — time that he should maybe spend resting — in the studio, but he just needs to figure this song out. He just needs to.

Hoseok figures out as much. Hoseok's always known Changkyun too well.

"What's bothering you?" Hoseok asks. He glances over at Changkyun's computer. "Which song is it?"

"The one about us," Changkyun replies. "The team." That's why it matters so much. Because it's about something that matters to Changkyun, more than anything else in his life.

Hoseok looks at him. "I'm sure it's better than you think." He doesn't ask to hear it, because he knows that Changkyun doesn't really like sharing his music before it's ready.

But Changkyun wants Hoseok to hear it. He hadn't realised this until this very moment, but the feeling bubbles up in him suddenly and overflows.

"Go listen to it," Changkyun says.

Hoseok stares at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Changkyun gestures over at his computer. "It's just my voice doing all the singing parts for now but yeah — go listen."

When Hoseok walks over and hits 'play', and the sound of soft synths fills the room, Changkyun feels anticipation thrumming through his veins. Hoseok nods along to the beat, fingers tapping a rhythm on the desk. Then Changkyun's lazy drawl comes pouring out of the speakers, and maybe he's just imagining it, but Changkyun thinks he sees the corners of Hoseok's lips quirk up in a smile.

"It's good," Hoseok says, when the song ends. He sits back down next to Changkyun. "You did good."

Changkyun looks up at his hyung. "You think?"

"Absolutely." Hoseok wraps his arm around Changkyun's shoulders, pulls him in for a hug. He presses a kiss against the top of Changkyun's head, and without warning a shudder of happiness courses through Changkyun. He squeezes his eyes shut, buries his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck.

"Now will you come home with me?"

Changkyun shakes his head. He can hear Hoseok about to object, so he quickly adds, "I mean — can we stay here, like this? Just for a little bit?"

There's a pause in which Changkyun stops breathing, but then Hoseok is murmuring, "yes, of course," against his hair, and Changkyun exhales. Hoseok shifts into a more comfortable position, while Changkyun throws his legs over Hoseok's lap. He lets Hoseok wrap his strong arms around him, lets himself sink into the comfort of feeling protected.

A yawn. "I'm sleepy, hyung."

Hoseok kisses his forehead again. "Then sleep, Kkungie."

Changkyun's eyes flutter closed. 

When he opens them again, it's morning, he's tangled up with Hoseok on the sofa, and there are thirty seven messages in the group chat from Kihyun, asking where they are. But Changkyun is still wrapped up in Hoseok's arms, so he closes his eyes again and falls back asleep.

 

 


End file.
